dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
IU
Perfil thumb|250px|IU *'Nombre:' 아이유 / IU *'Nombre real:' 이지은 / Lee Ji Eun *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositora, Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Gallo *'Agencia:' FAVE Entertainmet **Universal Music Japan ''(Japón) **Warner Music Taiwan (Taiwán) Dramas * Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (SBS, 2016) * The Producers (KBS2, 2015) * Beautiful Man (KBS2, 2013) * Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) * Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) cameo * Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) cameo * Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) * Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Temas para Dramas *''Pastel Crayon'' tema para Beautiful Man (2014) *''Beautiful Song'' tema para Lee Soon Shin is the Best (2013) *''Take My Hand'' tema para The Greatest Love (2011) *''Someday'' tema para Dream High (2011) *''Araro/ Wind Flower'' tema para Queen Seon Duk (2009) *''So You'' tema para 2009 Alien Baseball Team (2009) *''Danny boy'' tema para Paradise (2009) *''Fifth Finger'' tema para 19-Nineteen (2009) Peliculas *Real (2017) cameo *Sammy's Adventures 2 (2012) voz *An Uninvited Guest (2011) Programas de TV *Hyori's Bed and Breakfast (jTBC, 2017) *Music Bank (KBS, 2011) *Inkigayo como MC (SBS, 2011) *1 vs. 100 (KBS2, 2011) *Entertainment Broadcast – (Guerilla Date) (KBS, 2011) *Come to play – (MBC, 2011) *You Hee-Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 2011) *E!TV Special como MC (SBS, 2011) *Running Man (SBS, 2011) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2011) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2011) *Kiss And Cry (SBS, 2011) *Good Sunday (SBS, 2010) *Game’s Star for You (MBC, 2010) *Starcraft 2 Global Star League (GomTV, 2010) *Heroes (SBS, 2010) *Starry Night (MBC) *Gom Music Chart (GomTV, 2009) Programas de Radio *Radio Star (MBC, 2011) *Super Junior's Kiss the Radio *Chin Chin Radio *Maybee's Raise the Volume Anuncios *'2017:' Exorcist (Kakao Game) *'2017:' Gnal-N *'2017:' My Home (Kakao Game) *'2017:' Cable TV *'2016:' Dewdrops *'2016:' Hyundai HCN *'2012:' Lemona *'2015:' UNIONBAY (Junto a Lee Hyun Woo) *'2015:' ISOI *'2014:' Hite Jinro Chamisol Soju *'2014 - 2015:' SBENU (Junto a Song Jae Rim) *'2014:' Sony MDR (Junto a Yoo Hee Yeol) *'2014:' Qdsuh *'2014:' Mexicana Chicken *'2014:' Nexon Dungeon & Fighter Knight *'2013:' Suddent Attack *'2013:' SK Telecom 11st *'2012:' Wave 3 *'2012:' Kyung Nam Pharm *'2012:' Nongshim’s Hooroorook Noodles! *'2012:' The Saem Cosmetic *'2012:' G by GUESS *'2011:' Le Coq Sportif Summer Collection *'2011:' Memories for the sea_for EXPO 2012 *'2011:' Bulgaris *'2011:' SKT 4G LTE HD *'2011:' Sansung Galaxi S2 *'2011:' S-Oil *'2011:' Home Plus *'2011:' Maxicana *'2011:' T-Store *'2011:' SanSung Galaxi S Hoppin *SK Telecom (2011) *Unionbay Junto a Seo In Gook *4G LTE Junto a Won Bin *'2010:' Mayijju *'2010:' Shu uemura *UNIONBAY *Marca Anycall *MyChew candy Videos Musicales *Yoon Hyun Sang - When Would It Be (2014) *K.Will - My Heart is Beating (2011) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Especial' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'Single Promocional' 'Japón' 'Mini Album' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'Taiwán' 'Álbum' Colaboraciones *Hyungdon & Daejun - Choice (2016) *Park Myung Soo & IU - Leon (2015) *Yoon Hyun Sang - When Would It Be (2014) *G.O.D. - Sing For Me (2014) *IU & Fiestar - Sea Of Moonlight - LOEN Summer Story (2012) *Wanted - Like You (2012) *Bizniz - SUGA LUV (Valentine Mix) (2011) *Seung Ri - I Know (2011) *Sung Si Kyung - It's You (2010) *Road for Hope - Seonmul (2010) *Let's go! (2010) *Run - Geudaeneun Yeppeoyo (2009) *3 of the Eye - 247 (2009) *Mighty Mouth - Hope (2009) *Suho - Wolhwasumok Geumtoir (2009) *Bizniz - Suga Luv (2009) Reconocimientos Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Eonju Middle School **Dongdug Girls High School *'Habilidades:' Tocar la guitarra, tocar el piano, hablar inglés *'Aficiones:' Leer, cantar y bailar. *'Mejores Amigas: '''Ji Yeon de T-ARA y Luna de f(x) *IU decidió ser cantante cuando tenía 14 años después de cantar en la competición de deportes de su escuela, ya que se sentía feliz de recibir "el aplauso del público. Ella comenzó a asistir a las audiciones,pero falló en todas, ella también fue estafada por las compañías de entretenimiento falsas. Cuando IU estaba en su séptimo grado, su familia comenzó a tener problemas financieros debido al fracaso del proyecto de su padre. IU tuvo que vivir separada de sus padres en una habitación estudio con su abuela, el hermano menor y su primo durante un año y medio, en condiciones de gran pobreza. *Desde su debut, IU dijo que su sueño no es ser una cantante popular sino una artísta en el sentido puro de la palabra y asegura que tiene vocación para lograr este objetivo. *El medio de comunicación local Dispatch informo que los cantantes IU y Jang Ki Ha (de la banda Jang Ki Ha and the Faces) han estado saliendo desde el 2013. Ellos han estado haciendo tiempo para verse a pesar de sus apretadas agendas.La agencia de IU, Loen Entertainment, declaró a través de un comunicado oficial que luego de hablar con IU, ellos pueden confirmar que los dos están en una relación. *El 23 de enero de 2017 anunciaron que habían terminado su relación con el cantante Jang Ki Ha despues de 4 años. *IU siempre introduce a Hyun Woo como parte del circulo de celebridades mas cercanos a ella. *Hyun Woo dijo que sus amigas celebridades mas cercanas son IU y Minah de Girl's Day, a ambas las conocio conduciendo Inkigayo. *En agosto del año 2014 Hyun Woo y la cantante IU estuvieron envueltos en rumores de noviazgo luego de que fueran captados por los paparazzi disfrutando de una noche de cine a altas horas de la noche, sin embargo ellos lo negaron, agregando que mantienen contacto y son muy buenos amigos. *Dice que la actuación de IU le parece realmente buena. *La actriz Gong Hyo Jin hablando sobre su actuación en el drama The Producers reveló... “cuando Kim Soo Hyun está conmigo o Cha Tae Hyun es más bien dócil, pero cuando está cerca de IU actúa muy varonil”, así que se dio la vuelta y lo felicitó, diciendo: “Él es muy fuerte e inteligente. Es casi lo opuesto a su personaje, un tanto torpe del drama”. Enlaces * Sitio Web Oficial * Facebook * Instagram * V LIVE * Canal de YouTube * Fan Cafe (Daum) Galería IU.jpg IU2.jpg IU3.jpg IU4.jpg IU5.jpg IU6.jpg IU7.jpg IU8.jpg Videografía 'Corea' IU(아이유) Lost Child|Lost Child IU (아이유) Boo MV|Boo IU(아이유) Hey (Rock Ver.)|Hey (Rock Ver.) IU(아이유) Marshmallow|Marshmallow IU (아이유) Good Day (좋은 날) MV|Good Day IU (아이유) Only I Didn't Know|Only I Didn't Know IU(아이유) Only I Didn't Know|Only I Didn't Know (IU Ver.) IU & Yoo Seungho - Believe in Love|Believe in Love 'Japón''' IU(아이유) Good Day Japanese Version|Good Day (Japanese Ver.) IU(아이유) You & I (Japanese Version)|YOU&I (Japanese Ver.) IU(아이유) Beautiful Dancer|Beautiful Dancer IU - Monday Afternoon|Monday Afternoon Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:FAVE Entertainment Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan Categoría:KSolista Categoría:Nacidos en 1993 Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KDebut2008 Categoría:JDebut2011